


PDA - Bored At Work 1 (OC)

by Jinx (jinx37kat)



Series: Bored At Work (OC) [1]
Category: The OC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-20
Updated: 2005-09-20
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx37kat/pseuds/Jinx
Summary: A little PDA at school never hurt anyone.





	

PDA  
by Jinx

Seth was walking down the hallway with Summer when Ryan seemed to materialize out of nowhere, snagging his bicep in a punishing grip.

"We need to talk," Ryan demanded under his breath.

Seth looked from Ryan's hand up to Ryan's face and back down to the hand. He narrowed his eyes in anger before jerking his arm out of Ryan's grasp.

"I don't want to hear it," Seth hissed, brown eyes blazing furiously.

Ryan reached out for Seth's wrist, fist squeezing tight. "I said, we..."

Seth shoved Ryan with his other hand hard enough to dislodge Ryan's clutch and Ryan stumbled back a few steps. 

Seth got up into Ryan's face and spat, "There's nothing to talk about, Ry. I think you said all you needed to say last night."

"Seth, I..."

"Shut it!" Seth spit. "I've heard enough!" Seth looked around and noticed that they had an audience and turned to glare at everyone. "What are you lookin' at?"

Ryan watched as Seth whirled around, turning his back on Ryan, and caught up to Summer, leaving Ryan behind hurt and angry and embarrassed. He could hear the soft and not-so-soft snickers and chuckles from the students that had witnessed his humiliation in the hallway and turned to also glare at the crowd. However, unlike Seth, Ryan let his glower speak for him and many students quickly turned away.

He saw Seth disappear around a corner and growled silently. 

This was not over.

* * * * *

After the last bell of the day rang, Ryan stomped around a corner and observed Seth leaning against the lockers next to Summer's, talking and laughing as though life was just so perfect and great.

Well, it wasn't perfect. And it wasn't great.

Ryan was determined that he and Seth were going to talk and they were going to talk now, damnit!

"Seth!" Ryan shouted, freezing the students milling around in the hallway in their tracks.

Ryan watched as Seth's whole body tensed and straightened up, yet Seth didn't turn around.

"SETH!" Ryan yelled again, but louder. This time, any students left in the middle of the hall had either fled the area or were now plastered against the row of lockers. Most were the latter. They knew they were about to get a show; they just weren't aware of what kind.

This time Seth did turn around, narrowed chocolate eyes flaming in anger.

"WHAT?" Seth answered just as loudly.

"Talk. Now," Ryan ordered.

"Fuck. You," Seth replied.

Ryan stalked down the hallway, pushing any unsuspecting students out of the way as he went. Seth moved towards Ryan as well and the two met in the middle, eyes glaring furiously at each other.

Once Ryan stopped, his eyes softened just a little. "Seth..."

Ryan's tone seemed to make Seth just that much more enraged and he lashed out, pushing Ryan backwards. "No. You made your decision last night. A decision, might I add, you didn't even bother consulting with me. But, you made it, so you can live with it."

"Seth, I changed my mind."

"Oh!" Seth snarked. He turned to inform the gawking students. "He's changed his mind." He turned to face Ryan, glaring daggers. "And I'm just supposed to go with the flow, is that it? Well, fuck you, Ryan. I've been on your case about this for the past three weeks; and last night you were quite definitive with your answer. Now suddenly, you've changed your mind and I'm supposed to, what? Say, 'oh hey, Ry, that's great!'? Well, fuck you, dickwad. You can just..."

Ryan had had enough and stepped up into Seth's space. He cupped Seth's face in his palms and leaned in, driving his lips violently against Seth's. He felt Seth resist for all of two seconds before Seth sagged against him; long arms wrapping themselves around Ryan's waist, thumbs hooking into belt loops. Ryan pushed Seth a few steps to the right and slammed him up against the lockers, wet tongue invading Seth's hot, moist mouth.

Ryan barely registered the gasps of shock and disgust around him; but he couldn't care less at the moment. He was too busy assaulting his boyfriend's mouth to worry about anyone else. 

He felt Seth's thigh press up against his groin and moaned into Seth's mouth, bodily forcing him tighter against the lockers.

Seth managed to come to his senses enough to roll Ryan around so that Ryan's back was now up against the lockers. But Ryan really didn't care who was 'on top'... just as long as they kept kissing. Seth thrust up against Ryan, propeling him up on his toes, as he kept grinding his hips against Ryan's. Ryan moaned into Seth's mouth, sucking on his tongue. He slid his hands down Seth's back and grabbed his ass, pulling Seth's body even closer. Seth continued to shove himself against Ryan, slamming Ryan against the lockers over and over. 

The sound of metal groaning under their weight echoed down the now silent hallway. The gasps and whispered of shock and disgust had given away to rapt attention. To some, it was like a train wreck one could not look away from; to others, well, to most, it was a free porn show.

But Seth and Ryan didn't care. They had no clue they were the center of attention at the moment. All they were concerned about, and consumed with, was each other and their respective needs.

Seth grunted as Ryan spun them around so that Seth was back up against the lockers. Ryan broke free from Seth's mouth and grinned malevolently when he heard Seth groan with loss. He immediately attached his lips against Seth's pulse-point on his neck, sucking hungrily. Seth tipped his head to the side to allow Ryan free reign to do whatever the fuck he wanted. However, a small conscious part of his mind came alive, and he managed to ask, "Wha--" he cleared his throat and moaned as Ryan's tongue slid over a particularly sensitive spot. "Uh, what made y-you... Oh god! Ry..." Seth sighed, shuddering as he felt Ryan push against him harder, mimicking his movements with his tongue. "Um, what ch-changed your m-mind?"

Ryan leaned back and pushed harder into Seth's pliant body. Looking into the drugged, sex-ladden brown eyes, Ryan grinned, "I realized you were right and I was wrong."

Seth's eyes widened. "Huh? Really? I mean, like, seriously?"

Ryan arched an incredulous eyebrow. "We're making out in the middle of the hallway at school, Seth. I think that might have given you a clue that I changed my mind."

"But what about your 'I don't do PDAs.'?" Seth mocked half-heartedly.

Ryan leaned forward and nuzzled his face under Seth's jaw.

"I changed my mind," he repeated quietly, cuddling closer and flicking out his tongue to taste the fine film of sweat on Seth's skin.

Seth grinned lazily and blinked slowly. "It's about fucking time!" He pulled Ryan closer and the two continued to make out, oblivious to their audience around them.

 

Finis  
09/20/05


End file.
